Traitorous Cat
by TheBrokenAreStars
Summary: Natsu doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. He has lost his spark and passion for fun. Lucy, who has just escaped from her controlling father, is elated to be free. When Natsu's mischievous cat brings them together their lives will change forever...NaLu. Modern AU.
1. The Lost Traveler

**Traitorous Cat**

 _ **{A soulmate is someone who appreciates your level of weird}**_

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Natsu was really not in the mood for a fight.

Gray was trying to get under his skin, looking for entertainment due to the bar being a little slower than usual.

"What's with you, Flame Brain?" Gray asked, almost sounding worried. Almost. "Come on, Pyro! Whatcha doing? Contemplating life?" Gray asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"For your information, yes!" Natsu snapped. Just as soon as the flash of anger had come, it disappeared. Natsu lowered his head back to his crossed arms that lay on the bar counter. He didn't even seem to notice that rum and what seemed to be the remains of somebody's lunch what soaking into his shirt.

"Salamander? Thinking and refusing a fight? Never thought I'd see the day." A gruff voice commented. Natsu tilted his head slightly to glimpse Gajeel's smug expression. Today just really wasn't his day. First, his alarm didn't go off, so he ended up being late to class(Gildarts was _not_ happy). Next, he misplaced his wallet just when lunch came around, leaving his poor stomach aching in pain for the rest of the miserable day. Not to mention it growled in the most inappropriate times, earning him glares from his professors when he interrupted their lectures. Then to top it all off, he was now getting mercilessly teased by the people he called friends for _thinking_. Seriously, Natsu needed to get out more and get better friends.

Then again, he couldn't completely blame his bad mood on being late, not having lunch, or even his crappy friends! If Natsu was being completely honest, the whole day had gone to shit for one reason. The letter. Well, it wasn't just one letter. There were several of them now and he was sure to get more. They all said the same thing and seemed like all they did was make him even more paranoid than he already was.

It wasn't his fault that he hadn't decided on something to major in yet! He was still just trying to find out what the world meant to him, nowhere prepared for deciding what he wanted to do in it. Everyone expected him to know exactly what he wanted from this world and make a life out of it. The thing was, though, Natsu had no clue what he wanted his life to be or even what it meant. He had no inspiration or drive. Nothing was exciting anymore and everything was...dull. Gray had tried to tell him before that all he had to do was make a simple choice and if he wasn't happy with it he could just change his mind. That may have worked for Gray, but Natsu wanted to really commit to something and stick with it. The problem was Natsu couldn't find anything good enough to commit to. Hardly anything made him smile anymore. His friends had started to notice too. His need for distance, his constant daydreaming, and the absence of his zest for life that had been so prominent before.

Everyone who had met Natsu, before his sudden change in personality, rarely forgot him. No one could forget that huge grin, childlike spirit, and intense need for fun and adventure. It was so different and refreshing, but now it seemed that Natsu was drained of color and life. A meaningless shell of the man he used to be.

The pesky letters were doing nothing, but deepening the hole of misery Natsu was stuck in. Natsu didn't know what he wanted to do when the first letter came and he sure as hell didn't know now.

"Hey, I was talking to you, Flame Brain. I asked ya what had you so quiet?" Gajeel asked, snapping Natsu out of his pitying thoughts.

Natsu groaned. "I got another stupid letter. They say I have to choose soon or else there will be ' _consequences_ '." Natsu complained, raising his hands to make air quotes. "Whatever the hell that means." He added dryly.

Gajeel and Gray exchanged a look, then turned back to Natsu.

"How many times do we have to tell you?!" Gray said, exasperation clear in his voice. "Just pick something and get them off your back."

Natsu just rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's not going to work like that for me, Gray." They didn't understand. Nobody seemed to understand that all Natsu wanted to do was find the place where he fit into the puzzle.

"Stop being lazy and depressed! Get out there, chose a major, and get a life!" Gray snapped at Natsu. Gray would never admit it, but he missed Natsu. The real one, not the imposter that was sitting in front of him. He wanted his friend back.

Natsu just blinked up at Gray, clearly not grasping how serious he was.

"What does it matter anyway…" Natsu trailed off. "All that matters to people now is whatever is going to get them the most money. They base all their choices on it. Job, spouse, _major_. I want to do something that makes me happy. I just haven't found what makes me happy yet."

Both Gray and Gajeel looked a little dumbfounded. So, Natsu really had been contemplating life. 'Weird' was the only word Gray and Gajeel could think of. Finally, Gray snapped out of it and faced Natsu again.

"Natsu...what about your dad." Gray started cautiously, knowing he was skating on thin ice. "He would want you to live your life to the fullest, not in a shadow of what you used to be. Your da-"

Natsu sprung up from his bar stool and grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt, which was surprisingly still on his person. "I'll interpret what my dead father wants me to do with my life." Natsu snarled, getting right in Gray's face.

Gray just stood still in utter shock. Natsu hadn't shown this much emotion in months.

Natsu glared one more time at both of them, then stormed out of the building. He threw open the doors and disappeared into the night.

Mirajane came up to Gray and Gajeel from behind the bar, looking at them questioningly.

"What was that all about?" She asked, motherly worry in her tone.

"No idea." the two boys chorused.

* * *

Natsu slammed open his apartment doors, stepping into his shabby and poorly taken care of living space. Clothes were strewn everywhere and trash was stacked up in almost all of the corners. No one beside himself had been in the apartment in at least a year. That being said, Natsu didn't see the point of cleaning it all up just for himself and his lazy ass cat.

Gray just had to mention his dad. Natsu had planned on keeping his cool that evening, only speaking when spoken to. Blending into the background.

Then, Gray happened.

Deep down inside Natsu knew that his dad would be anything but proud of his son at this point in his life. Natsu's father, Igneel, always wanted his son to be happy. That's all he ever asked of Natsu. Let's just say that Natsu was _not_ fulfilling his father's wishes.

He was a mess and, frankly, he didn't know how to fix it. He'd tried drinking. It had worked, but when he'd woken up with a hangover he had just felt so much worse. He'd tried parties, but everyone and everything there just seemed so very fake. It was all so cliche and he couldn't stand it. Something was missing, he needed something, but he didn't know what.

Natsu flopped down on the couch, plugged in his earbuds, and put his playlist on shuffle.

Natsu had simply burned bright and was now burning out. He had flown too close to the sun and was now falling. He was an Icarus.

Natsu bobbed his head to the music, something that always seemed to calm him down.

" _Look who's digging their own grave_

 _That is what they all say_

 _You'll drink yourself to death_

 _Icarus is flying too close to the sun_

 _And Icarus's life, it has only just begun_

 _This is how it feels to take a fall_

 _Icarus is flying towards an early grave..."_

* * *

 **Alright! This is my first multi-chapter fic and I hope that it is satisfactory! I will be introducing Lucy in the next chapter which will hopefully be out soon.**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar errors!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! It really helps and it will spur me on to keep writing. Constructive criticism as well as pointers are welcome!**

 **The song is "Icarus" by Bastille. Go check it out!**

 **Byeeee!**

 **~TheFallenAreStars**


	2. The Fair Maiden

**Traitorous Cat**

 _ **{A soulmate is someone who appreciates your level of weird}**_

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Warm rays of sunshine came through Lucy's blinds, shining on her delicate face. Her big, brown eyes fluttered open. She smiled, greeting the morning with open arms. Placing her bare feet on the cold floor, Lucy reached up her arms in a satisfying stretch. Today was going to be a good day. Lucy usually relied on logic rather than her gut, but she couldn't shake the feeling that today was going to be great.

Lucy quickly got ready for class. Apparently, her new professor loathed when a student was late and had even made a student cry once for that very offense.

Lucy looked around her to check one last time if she had left anything important. The place was definitely small, but Lucy thought that just made it all the more cozy. The wallpaper was starting to peel and the hardwood creaked, but Lucy just thought it gave the apartment more character. Ever the optimist, Lucy loved the old, rundown apartment she was living in. Afterall, it was much better than where she had lived before.

To most a huge mansion and tons of servants would be a dream come true, but for Lucy it was a nightmare. Her childhood in that seemingly beautiful mansion had been miserable. She was practically raised by servants and never saw her elusive father. He was always working and never bothered with such insignificant things such as his daughter. She had endured the pain, but once her father had arranged a marriage for her with a man who was twice her age, she had snapped. She had fled, sick of her life in the shadows.

All of that pain was behind her now. She could be happy now. Free to do as she pleases and be whomever she wishes.

Lucy had even gotten into Magnolia University! It was her first day and she was dripping with excitement. She was going to make friends, maybe fall in love, and have an amazing life! Okay, so maybe her expectations were a little high. Maybe. But, a girl can dream, right?

Lucy sped down the sidewalk, not wanting to be late on her first day. Lucy may have been expecting the perfect college experience, but honestly she didn't know what was going to happen. For her whole life she had been homeschooled, never being able to interact with kids her age. That being said, this was a huge step for her. She was going to go out and meet people all on her own. Just the idea of it thrilled her.

She had the whole day planned out. Her first class was intro to literature, which was her favorite subject of all time. Then, she would have lunch at one of the small restaurants that were on campus. Next, she would go to her philosophy class, which supposedly had one of the scariest teachers in the whole entire school, but even if the teacher was a psycho she would still be better off there than with her father.

Some would say that she was crazy, and maybe she was, but she wasn't going to give up her one chance at a normal life just because some people thought she was a little loopy. Sure, maybe she was stuck in a fairy tale, but that was all she had! She had grown up with dashing princes, princesses in distress, and fearsome dragons. Books had taught her morals, values, and human decencency. Basically, everything her father had failed to teach her. All he had passed down to her was anger and remorse. Perhaps he wasn't always bitter, perhaps at one point he was happy. Once her mother had tragically passed it had all changed, though. Or maybe that was just a coping mechanism. Maybe her father had always been unsatisfied and greedy, and she just didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that someone could act like that. Didn't want to believe that there might be more like him. Didn't want to believe that they were just as human as she was.

But, if there was one good thing she learned from her father, it was to work your ass off and you just might get there. So, that was what she was going to do.

Lucy could feel the huge grin spreading over her positively shining face. She was really doing it! She was living her life. No more waiting in her castle for Prince Charming. This fair maiden got out on her own. Besides princes were overrated.

Lucy rounded a corner, coming face to face with a small, cute blunette.

The girl squeaked, mummbled out a "sorry", and swiftly moved past Lucy. But, Lucy wasn't going to give up the chance to make a friend.

She caught up to the small girl and introduced herself. Like a normal person would, right? Yeah, totally normal.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! What's your name?" She asked cheerfully. The girl just looked up at Lucy like she had grown a second head. Did she say something wrong? Was that not how normal people acted?

The girl took a deep breath, then stumbled out an answer. "I'm-m L-levy." The girl, Levy, stuck out her tiny, slightly shaking hand.

Lucy looked at Levy's hand in absolute awe and fascination. She had never shook hands with somebody before. Sure, she had seen her father do it multiple times when he made business deals, but this was different. This handshake didn't promise money or business partnerships. It promised friendship.

So, she grasped Levy's little hand as firmly as she could and shook. She grinned and Levy shyly smiled back.

"So, do you go to Magnolia University, too?" Lucy asked, wanting to know just about everything about her new friend.

"Y-yeah, actually I do." Levy answered. Her stutter was getting better if only slightly.

"Oh, that's great I'm new here so maybe you could show me around?" Lucy questioned excitement bubbling up inside her. What? She had the right to be excited! This could be her first _real_ friend.

"Sure. Where's your first class?" Levy smiled, her stutter completely gone now.

"Intro to literature. English is practically my favorite thing ever! What's your favorite thing ever? 'Cause mine is books! They're just soooo fun, ya know? I have this kinda crazy goal to read every book ever written, but I bet I could do it if I really tried! And once I'm done reading every book ever and have nothing to do, I'll write my own! I've always wanted to be a writer. What about you? What's your dream?" Lucy questioned, her mouth moving a hundred miles per minute.

Levy looked a little taken aback, but smiled sweetly nonetheless. "I'm no good at writing, but I love to read." She admitted. "I want to be a book producer so that I can read everything and anything I want, and getting paid to do it would just be a bonus."

Lucy was beyond happy. Her new friend was not only sweet and adorable, but a fellow bookworm!

"Oh my god! That's amazing! We could recommend books to each other and maybe even form a book club; I've heard of book clubs before, I don't really know how they work, but I'm sure they're fun! Oh, we're going to be the greatest of friends and have so much fun!" Lucy practically shrieked.

Levy just giggled at Lucy's strange antics. "Well, come on. I have intro to literature as well and the teacher does _not_ like when people are late." Levy shivered, remembering what happened the last time she had been tardy.

Lucy didn't think it could get any better! Her new, _amazing_ friend was in her class as well. Today was definitely a good day she decided.

"Okay!" Lucy answered as she skipped off to catch up with Levy.

Their conversations were about nothing and everything at the same time. Their likes, dislikes, what they had for breakfast, where they saw themselves in ten years, their birthdays, favorite animals, if they were seeing anyone at the moment (which Levy was, giving Lucy the perfect chance to tease her friend and make her promise to introduce this boyfriend to her ASAP).

Before either of them knew it, they were in front of the huge, ominous doors that would lead to the next chapter of Lucy's life. Lucy stood there for a moment. For the first time ever since she'd escaped her past life, she let herself see all the doubts she buried deep in her brain. _What if she wasn't cut out to be writer? What if it all didn't work out, and she'd have to go back to her father? Or worse, what if her father found her and forced her to come back?_ As soon as she let herself glimpse those atrocious thoughts, she shut them down, banishing them from her mind.

Lucy steeled herself and opened the doors.

* * *

Natsu's shoes crunched on the red, orange, and gold leaves that littered the ground. Their colors made a beautiful sunset underneath his feet.

His stomach growled, reminding him of the hunger that tore at his body. He groaned. Now he was going to have to go to Fairy Tail after he had already rejected Gray's invite.

He changed direction and kept walking this time in the direction of the infamous Fairy Tail. It wasn't like Fairy Tail was unliked; people loved it there! It just got a little rowdy with all the bar fights, half of were probably Natsu's fault. He didn't fight anymore, though. Nothing was worth fighting over.

"Hey! Hey, yeah, you! You with the funny hair!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. Assuming he was the guy with the "funny hair", he turned around. Hey, it wasn't his fault he had naturally pink hair!

Immediately he was pushed onto the ground presumably by the person who had shouted at him. Natsu looked up to see the face of the delinquent who had toppled on top of him. But, as Natsu gazed up, he was frozen still. Well, she sure didn't look like a delinquent, that was for sure. Her golden hair framing her cute heart shaped face was shining in the afternoon light. Her cheeks were dimpling with the huge smile that was etched on her small face. But, the thing that caught Natsu off guard were her eyes. They were a deep, deep chocolate color. Warm, they were so warm and full of life. Her dark eyes were so deep and hypnotizing that he couldn't help,but stare. The girl on top of him was practically dripping with joy.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!"

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps.**

 **I'm also open to suggestions and ideas on what events should occur because I'm kind of playing it by ear.**

 **Thanks to: Kakashi500, Firefly9917, LynsieTheBraveShadowHunter, A. Marcus, JustSomething, cbearcharlie, KarinStalker24!**

 **~TheFallenAreStars**


	3. Of First Encounters

**Traitorous Cat**

 _ **{A soulmate is someone who appreciates your level of weird}**_

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

It took Natsu a second to get his brain to process the blonde's words, but after he did he was just plain baffled. Who the hell falls on someone and just introduces themselves?! No "I'm so sorry", no "Excuse me".

"Um...Hi?" Natsu said, but it came out more like a question then a statement. "Uh, hope you don't mind me asking Miss, but would you mind getting off of me?"

Said girl looked down at her hips straddling his, then at his face, then back at their hips. As she slowly looked back up at him, he could tell she was positively mortified. She quickly hopped off of him and smoothed down her skirt, avoiding looking at him the whole time.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new to this whole social interaction thing." She said, peaking up through her bangs to look at him.

Natsu just scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questioned snarkily.

The strange girl, Lucy, put her hands on her hips and looked up at him, not trying to avoid eye contact anymore. "Don't use that tone with me, Mister. That's a mean tone!" Lucy exclaimed, wagging her finger in Natsu face.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. Was she serious right now? "Hey, I'm not a child y'know."

"Could have fooled me…" Lucy whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, thoroughly annoyed now. Lucy just giggled, seeming to take pleasure in aggravating him.

Natsu just groaned. This was going to be a very, very long day. "What do you even want, Blondie?"

"You shouldn't use that nickname, it's very hurtful." She gasped, "And, well, I'm here because long story short, my friend kinda ditched me for a date with her boyfriend- who I couldn't even meet by the way- so you can just imagine me walking around _friendless_ and just when about to give up and go home, I see you!"

"Oh, thank Mavis, that you did find me." Natsu said, his voice full of sarcasm. This was really what he had needed. A crazy blonde chick knocking him over. Perfect. Just what he'd asked for.

Lucy didn't seem to take note of his very apparent sarcasm, though. "Aw, that's sweet. Anyway, I recognized you from literature class."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Natsu asked. Now he was scared. There were like two hundred people in that class. How had she pinpointed him? Did she have some kind of photographic memory? Was she looking for him? Was she hired to track him down and kill him? What the actual hell had he done? Even though none of these assumptions made any sense, Natsu just kept running them through his brain like a tape that just kept replaying.

Lucy just smiled softly, though. "Well, it wasn't that hard. You sit pretty near the front and your the only one in there with pink hair."

"It's _salmon_!" Natsu seethed.

"Sorry, it's just very memorable!" Lucy explained, holding her hand over her mouth in order to try and hide her giggles, but her shaking shoulders gave her away.

Great. Now she was laughing at him. Sadly enough, though, that's how a lot of people remembered him. To those who didn't know his name, he was "the dude with the crazy pink hair". It was not flattering to say the least.

Lucy's giggles slowly died down, her face etched into a warm smile. "Don't worry. I like it. Pink's my favorite color."

Natsu just groaned. This was going to be a rough day.

"Sooooo, where are we going?" Lucy asked giddly, practically jumping up and down.

" _We_ are not going anywhere. _I_ will be getting some lunch." Natsu stated, hoping the blonde would get the cue.

She didn't.

"Well, then, I'll come with you!" She said, "I'm a bit hungry myself."

Natsu rolled his eyes. He guessed he was going to have to be straight forward and harsh with her. "I. Don't. Want. To. Eat. Lunch. With. You." He drawled as slowly as he could muster.

Lucy looked a little shocked, and then very, very offended. "Well, excuse you! All I wanted was a new friend. Is that too much to ask for?! I should have just listened to Levy and not 'go up to random strangers', or whatever."

Wait...She knew Levy?! This crazy ass chick was friends with sweet, shy little Levy? Perfect, just perfect! Levy was going to be so mad at him, which actually wouldn't be that bad (Levy mad was like when a kitten got mad, it just made it even more adorable). The issue was that Gajeel would be mad. That, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, was scary. Really scary.

Well, he should check just in case. "Is this Levy of yours possibly- oh, I don't know- short, blue haired, with a horrible stutter." Natsu asked, practically biting his nails awaiting her answer.

"Well, I wouldn't call her stutter horrible. It was pretty bad at first, but she warmed up pretty quick." Lucy answered simply, tapping her index finger to her mouth in thought.

"Ugggh. Fine, fine!" Natsu shouted finally deciding that he wouldn't risk a mad Gajeel. "Come on. Let's go."

Lucy's head whipped up to look him in the eye, her face practically glowing with triumph. She would have looked angelic if it wasn't for the evil smirk the crossed her face. "I knew you would cave." She stated as she flounced on by him, leaving him with his mouth hanging open. Oh, this girl was definitely starting to get on his nerves.

"Well, are you coming or not?!" Lucy shouted. "You know that I don't actually know the way, right?"

This was totally Natsu's idea of fun.

* * *

Gajeel's hand gripped even tighter onto Levy's. They had just come back from a little bakery that Levy had been wanting to visit for weeks. The sweets were actually pretty good and Gajeel had mentally noted to listen to his girlfriend _way_ more often.

Even though the bakery was really great, Gajeel was still not in a good mood. He was too worried. That pink haired bastard even refused to go to Fairy Tail today! Not that he worried a lot about that ridiculous Salamander or anything.

"Gajeel, stop worrying." Levy interrupted his thoughts.

"I wasn't-"

"Gajeel, you think I don't know when you're worried by now?" Levy asked, "Jeez, you've got lots of faith in me."

"No, but-"

"Don't worry, I sent someone to help with the situation." Levy stated confidently.

Gajeel just laughed. A good hearty laugh. It felt good; he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. "How the hell did you get anyone near Salamander? His frown screams 'stay away from me or I'll cut you'." Gajeel said, thoroughly confused on what in the world Levy had done to make some poor soul get near Natsu.

"It was actually pretty easy, I just told her to not talk to him." Levy answered, getting a strange look from Gajeel. "She's just one of those people. Tell her to do one thing, she'll do the opposite."

"And who is this special person who listens to no one?" Gajeel asked, actually curious on who this strange person could be.

"Actually I just met her today. Her name is Lucy. You really need to meet her. She's really friendly and positive, but she can be a little overwhelming. I'm just hoping that's what Natsu needs." Levy said, twirling her blue hair on her finger in thought.

Gajeel grunted in response. He sure hoped Levy was right.

* * *

Natsu was just trying to get through the walk to Fairy Tail. He would think _just get to that plant_ , and once he did he would find another thing to get to. It somehow made the walk more bearable.

Lucy had tried to start up a conversation with him, but Natsu had shut her down every time. He didn't really know why he always refused conversation with her, he just felt like he hadn't quite figured her out yet. Even though most people thought Natsu was pretty dumb( which he was most of the time), he could definitely read people. He could tell if they had low self confidence, family issues, or even financial problems. But, her? He couldn't see a single thing. It was like she could pretend all of it wasn't there and just live with the hidden core of misery in the pit of her stomach. It creeped the hell out of Natsu. Keeping sadness bottled up was not normal nor healthy.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Lucy grumbled, startling Natsu out of his thoughts.

Natsu was conflicted on whether to tell her the truth or not. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Finally he decided that maybe a little combination of the truth and a lie would be the best option. "I just don't have anything to say. I don't really know you." He answered. Sure, he didn't know her, but he did know what he wanted to say. ' _Why are you so not normal?'_.

"Well," Lucy said, while beaming once again, "I can surely fix that."

* * *

Ten things Natsu has learned about Lucy Heartfilia.

She _loves_ to read and write.

She wants a puppy.

She's one year younger than himself; 24.

She likes to shop (like almost every freaking other girl Natsu had met.)

She likes the color pink.

Speaks her mind no matter the consequences (like seriously. No filter.)

She doesn't seem to get many social cues.

She hates being alone.

That _he_ was the weirdest person she had ever met (Weird. He thought the same of her.)

She was going to be an author no matter what.

Well, she was definitely a little spitfire, that's for sure. Nothing about the world scared her. Not the fact that it might all go wrong. Not the fact that she might get hurt. Not even the fact that she might fail. It shook him to the very core. Not because he'd never met anyone like that before, but because he used to be that person.

This girl was dangerous. She could be contagious. She could infect him with all the happiness that he used to have on his own. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take. For now all he wanted to do was stay in the shadows, not step right into the light.

That was going to be quite hard, though, seeing as this girl was practically the sun.

Natsu looked at said girl as she was talking about her insane first encounter with a dog. Apparently it had only been a few weeks ago, and she had desperately wanted one ever since.

Natsu unconsciously smiled as she got to the part in the story when she practically yelled at the owners to tell her exactly where they'd gotten their "strange furry creature".

Natsu didn't realize that he'd been staring until Lucy had called him out on it.

"Hey! Earth to Pinky. Is there stuff on my face or something?" Lucy asked, waving her small hand in Natsu's face.

"Uh, N-no, no. Um...I just saw something behind you is all." Natsu said, mentally slapping himself. Worst lie in the history of ever.

"Oh, ok." Lucy murmured. "I just thought you were staring at me."

Well, yes. He was, in fact, staring at you. Natsu Dragneel had never been more embarrassed. He was blushing like a schoolgirl for crying out loud!

Natsu just mumbled obsectites under his breath for the rest of the walk to Fairy Tail.

Sooner or later they made it to the big, wooden doors of Fairy Tail. The building stood tall and proud for everyone to see. Ivy climbed up it's big stone walls and the great bronze bell on top rang loud an clear, marking the time as 1:00 pm.

"Wow," Lucy whispered just loud enough for Natsu to hear, "It's beautiful." Her eyes shined and face practically glowed.

Natsu just groaned. This girl was going to be the death of him. He didn't say that her eyes were beautiful when she smiled, though. Nor, did he say that her elatedness seemed to be seeping into him. Not even the fact that when she laughed everything seemed to stop. No, instead he settled for something else.

"Weirdo."

* * *

 **HI! I'm back! REVIEW!**

 **So, per request I tried to make this update a little longer than my previous ones have been.**

 **Many of you thought this would be love at first sight or that Natsu would suddenly change because of Lucy. Ha, you thought wrong! I want this be do be a more progressive love story. Happy will probably be in the next chapter as well for those of you who were wondering. I squeezed the tiniest bit of Gajeel x Levy in there; sorry that it was so short.**

 **Anyway, I would love suggestions and tips.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **KarinStalker24, Kakashi500, A. Marcus, nikkiw67, JustSomething, Firefly9917, KatanaNoNeko, booksandanime17, Enderking101!**

 **(Oh! I changed my pen name!)**

 **~TheBrokenAreStars**


End file.
